Birthday Oneshot
by xStayBeautifulx
Summary: A oneshot a wrote a while ago, omfg hi guys... did you miss me?


**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, It's been like what? 7 months. I have missed you all so much. I moved back to New Zealand around 6 months ago and It's just been so hectic. I promise I'll get my multi chapters updated soon, but for now here's a one shot.**

It was July 22nd 2012. 20 years ago today, a little girl named Selena Marie Gomez was born. 13 years ago today Selena met a girl named Demetria Marie Gomez while standing in line for the auditions for Barney And Friends. Both girls got parts in the show and instantly became best friends.

_It's the Teen Choice Awards tonight, I'm so excited to be hosting! _She thought to herself. She turned on her phone and almost immediately a reminder popped onto the screen. "Selena's Birthday!" Is what it read. She looked at the picture frame on her bedside table; it was a picture of her and Selena holding hands walking down a beach somewhere in Dallas when they were 14. She needed no reminder, of course she knew it was her best friend's birthday, They'd met today, exactly 13 years ago. Selena and Demi had grown distant. It's not that they weren't friends anymore, it's just they don't talk or hang out together as much as they used to. Demi felt guilty, sure, Selena had forgiven her for the nasty comments she had made towards their previous falling out, but she still felt bad.

Now, she stopped thinking about it and started getting ready for the night ahead. Demi arrived at the awards, got a few pictures taken and went straight into the arena. Selena arrived shortly after with her boyfriend Justin and her cousin Priscilla. They got some photos taken before walking inside and taking their seats. Demi came out on stage with her co-host Kevin and spied Selena sitting in the front holding hands with Justin. _He better treat her with nothing but respect. _She thought. She then let her eyes land on Priscilla and she smiled and remembered all the things the three of them would do when they were little. Throughout the show Demi and Selena would steal glances at each other and smile.

Demi walked out after the awards had finished. She was trying to catch Selena but unfortunately she had already left. She hopped in the car and was taken home.

She was sitting in a pair of sweats with a tank top without any make-up on. She looked at the picture again, and then back to her phone. 9:45 was the time; she thought for a second before she decided. _Fuck it, I'm going to see her!" She exclaimed. _She stuffed her phone and her keys into her pocket, pulled a pair of UGGs and a cardigan and made for the door. It was a good 20-minute walk down to where she was heading.

Selena was sitting in her room watching a movie. Thinking; _maybe, just maybe she'll flick me a text._ She stood up and went and looked out her window. To her surprise, there she was standing looking at the ground. She raced down to the front door and opened it. She walked up behind the slightly younger girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey, baby girl." Selena whispered.

"Hey, Sel.." Demi replied softly, turning around so she was now facing the older girl. "I wasn't expecting you to come," Selena admitted with fresh tears in her eyes. Demi looked up and saw a few tears run down Selena's cheek. She was trying hard not to let her own fall but she gave up, letting the hot tears spill from her eyes as she wiped away Selena's. "Hey, I could never miss your birthday!" She assured Selena. "You know I love you… right Lena?" The younger Texan asked. "Of course, and I love you to Dem… so much!" Selena answered. They wrapped themselves into a tight embrace before Selena pulled Demi up to her room. They hopped on Selena's bed and they talked until the early hours of the morning until eventually they both fell asleep. The last thing Selena heard before dozing off was "I love you Lena. Always have, always will." From a sleepy sounding Demi. She muttered a soft "I love you too Dem," Before cuddling into the blanket with a smile on her face.


End file.
